Gakuto is crowned King of Mercury!
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: Gakuto suddenly brings up the topic of the Solar System and leads to chaos. [Oneshot][Crack]


**Man...dis world has seriously come to an end...I'm actually writing a humor one-shot! On Prince of Tennis...not my first story of PoT...but it's my first story on PoT...in some way...cuz I deleted my first one...XD**

**A/N: Hey...you want to read dis story? Reeeaaaalllyyy want to read? Okay...DON'T YOU DARE!!!!! Haha...just joking! XD**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own PoT..._**

**_Claimer: I own Trisvolafiellovasiilhkopihonnaruimesky...and_** **_the poem at the bottom._**

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!" 

"Aaaugh! Tone it down, Gakuto, will you?!" Shishido covered his ears.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"What's with you, today?" Oshitari looked up from his book.

The Hyoutei regulars were in the library for their free period and Mukahi just suddenly started to scream like mad. Pretty funny, huh? You're supposed to stay quiet in the library, but the librarian just disappeared. Probably freaking over the decision to call who, the Head of the school, the police or the hospital. Yeah...it's weird, but it wasn't easy, really.

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT TRISVOLAFIELLOVASIILHKOPIHONNARUIMESKY IS CROWNED KING OF MERCURY!!!"

"...who?!" Ootori pondered.

"TRISVOLAFIELLOVASIILHKOPIHONNARUIMESKY!!!"

"SUGEE!!!" Jirou's eyes shot open and looked around madly. "MARUI-SAN? WHERE??? WHERE???"

"..." ...there was a silence...

So since no one answered and no one talked...and there was a dead silence...Jirou popped his head back on the table and went back to sleep.

"Gakuto, Trisvolafiellovasiilhkopihonnaruimesky is not crowned King of Mercury." Oshitari answered calmly.

"...cool, he actually knows how to pronounce that." Shishido twitched.

"It's cool he even remembered that trail of gerbbish." Ootori said.

"HE IS!!!" Mukahi cried.

"He's not."

"HE IS!!!"

"Not."

"IS!!!"

"Not."

"IS!!!"

"There's no such thing as King of Mercury anyway."

"THERE SOOOO IS!!! And I'm gonna be one!!!"

"...Gakuto...how can you get to Mercury?"

"BY ROCKET!!!"

"There's no oxygen in space, nor gravity."

"CAVITY!!!"

"..."

"WHO CARES!!! I'M GONNA BE KING OF JUPITER!!!"

"...you just said that you're being King of Mercury." Hiyoshi said.

"YEAH, I KNOW BUT JUPITER PWNS! LIKE IT'S BIGGER THAN MERCURY!!!"

"...okkaaaaayyyy..."

"Butt."

"..."

"Turn."

"...what...are...you...saying...Mukahi-senpai?" Ootori twitched.

"Making a cycle!"

"A...a...cycle of...what?" Shishido was even afraid to ask.

"Yeah...like you use your butt to sit, right? So the past tense of sit is sat, I haven't thought of another word for 'turn' yet."

"What are you trying to say?" Oshitari asked.

"SATURN!!!"

"..."

"You're weird." Oshitari muttered.

"Oishi's head."

"..."

"What are you saying now?" Shishido shook his head.

"Oishi's head is like, round, right? So a planet is also round! Like MARS!!!"

"..."

"Malteasers."

"..."

"Isn't that like...a chocolate?"

"Yeah, but Mars is also a chocolate! And so is Galaxy! And Milky Way!!! I love the Solar System!!!"

"So, you're not being crowned King of Mercury?"

"NOPE!!! I'll just stick to chocolates."

"Finally."

So, the Hyoutei regulars finally clamed down...actually Mukahi finally clamed down. Perhaps the Hyoutei regulars were the only people on earth who would ever bring up such topics and then calm down so quickly. But who knows? Maybe not all people were calmed down, or more presicely, maybe not all people in Hyoutei were calmed down. That is, until the Hyoutei regulars heard sirens outside the library building.

The librarian suddenly burst into the library, followed by a band of doctors and nurses. "He's the one!" the librarian pointed a finger at Mukahi. "He keeps on shouting like crazy!"

Poor Mukahi. But no one ever knows what he'll do next. Even if not in the library, he can cause chaos everywhere...or...almost everywhere...

"Ore-sama demands to know why Gakuto is in the hospital! You are missing tennis practices by saying in the hospital!"

"Oh man!" Mukahi covered his ears, sometimes he just couldn't win over Atobe...cuz he's way better at ranting than Mukahi is.

"GAKUTO!!! How DARE you ignore Ore-sama!!!"

"Yeesh."

"Ore-sama demands you to answer Ore-sama!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ore-sama is crowned King of Trisvolafiellovasiilhkopihonnaruimesky."

* * *

**Cats likes cheese. Cows are pink. One gooses is geese. My brain has gone clink, but I'm just random. Yep, I really am random cuz I made up that "poem" or watever u wanna call it. So yeah...I hope you liked dis story, plz review! Thx a bunch.**

**So...yeah...I can continue dis story if u want me to...I don't mind...if u want me to continue, plz state whether u want me to do a sequel or continue a second chappie. XD**


End file.
